


Even Though You Fool Your Soul, Your Conscience Will Be Mine

by NidoranDuran



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Harry overhears Tonks say that what she wants is a man who can give it to her so hard she can't walk aterward, and he realizes exactly how he can steal his crush away from Remus. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	Even Though You Fool Your Soul, Your Conscience Will Be Mine

"Honestly, I do like Remus." The words made Harry stop. He wasn't sure why, whole body perking up as he froze outside of the door, overhearing Tonks speaking and feeling himself just clench up. Something about the tone of her voice caught him off guard; Tonks sounded off. Sounded guilty. Harry had been eyeing Tonks since he arrived at Grimmauld Place, since his eyes fell onto the sight of the spunky punk witch, and anything about her having uncertainties over her budding relationship with Remus felt like a win for him.

"You don't sound so sure of that," Sirius's voice replied. Harry wasn't just projecting. "Everything okay?'

"Almost everything is," Tonks sighed. "He's great. But the sex is bland. It's just okay. I cum, usually. It's nothing too exciting, But that's the problem. I feel like I'm always left wanting after we have sex. We've been starting on things, and I like it, but it makes me hesitant to take things to another level. I know he's your friend and all, and I guess what I want to know is, has Remus always been like hat?"

"Back in the day we used to make fun of him for it," Sirius confessed with a chuckle. "I guess some things never change."

Tonks let out a long, drawn out, wistful sigh so loud Harry could hear it through the door. "Is it too much to ask for a man who can fuck me so hard I can't walk afterward?' she lamented. 

Harry didn't near to hear much more than that. With a sudden swell of pride and desire taking hold of him, he moved again, but this time much more firmly absorbed in ideas and possibilities. Remus was disappointing Tonks. Harry wouldn’t.  
**************************  
He ran into her that night. It wasn't as much of a chance meeting as it seemed; Harry had been staying up, peering around and listening in on Tonks in the guest room she stayed in, keeping an eye on her knowing she was his for the taking. Harry's growth spurts had come with an absolute monster of a prick to lay waste to her with, and he was happy to prove himself to her at the first opportunity, even if he had to manufacture one. She slipped out of her room at night, muttering something about water, and Harry peered at her with delight as he stalked down the hall toward her, his invisibility cloak over his body to make sure she wouldn’t notice him as she passed.

Tonks wore a Weird Sisters t-shirt that she had taken a pair of scissors to, turning it into a low-cup top that came up just long enough to cover her breasts and mostly give her self some modesty, and aside from that, she wore only black panties that went up over her waist and her wide hips as she swayed about. She was comfortably lounging about for her night at the Black family home, most of the Order having left by now, leaving her free to stay at her cousin's and not mind it too much. This late at night, nobody was around, and she felt confident she could just slip away and get water without having to throw on anything more. Not even robes. It was fine.

Harry tugged the cloak off and left it in slumped back in the hallway corner, let there for when he needed it again as he came up behind Tonks. "You've got a really nice ass. Were you born that way, or did you transform it?"

Dead certain that she was mishearing things and confident Harry wasn't really the one talking to her, Tonks turned her head in confusion rather than responding at once, but that only left her free to have a hand smack across her ass, making her yelp out in sudden, noisy panic as she turned around in time to face Harry standing there with a smirk on his face. "Harry? What did you just say to me?"

"How about these tits, are they real, too?" Harry reached for her chest and began to grope her, slipping a hand under her top and grabbing one of her bare breasts. "I guess they have to be. They're perky, but they could be a lot bigger, you know. I don't know why anyone would give herself fake tits and not make them huge. Actually, I think you're going to have to have bigger tits from now on. I'm not too impressed with what I feel, not sure these could wrap around my cock."

The utter shock of Harry's aggressive and callous remarks had Tonks confused enough that she really didn't have any idea what to say in response. She felt frozen in place, staring dizzily at Harry with a million questions to ask and little to no idea how to ask any of them, which made her all the more helpless against the brutal indulgence and forward attention of Harry's hand reaching into her panties and tugging them down. She could have said something. Could have stormed off. Smacked his hands away. Done any of a number of things. Instead, she stayed there, clutching the edges of the kitchen table and wondering how to respond to this.

A shaky and frustrated, "Don't," was all that she could muster. It did her no good at all.

Harry dropped to his knees, holding onto Tonks's hips and shoving forward to begin eating her out. His licks against her now bare mound were as sudden, forward eruption of aggression and greed much more potent than she was ready to handle. Everything he did imposed upon the helpless, older woman a sensation of utter desire, his licks certainly clumsy and with plenty of room to be better and to do better, but in the heat of a strange and insane moment, the pleasure was overwhelming, and Tonks felt like she just had to let it course through her veins, had to let this throbbing, aching need take her deeper.

"You can't do this," she whined, head rolling back as she tried to figure out how to respond to Harry, but the more he licked, the more the words she wanted to say got caught in her throat, a struggle that she wasn't sure exactly what to deal with. Having someone grab her and just eat her out with shameless, ravishing glee was honestly a pleasure she found herself shaken by a need to give in to, desires rising hot and strong across her body as she let herself give in to this all, and she didn't know exactly what she felt, but she was certain that Harry was not supposed to be eating her out. "Please, this isn't right. I'm with Remus, Harry please. Get off."

But she didn't push him back. Didn't shove him away. She could have done any of a number of things to deal with the issue, but Harry was certain she liked it more than she was letting on given that she did nothing about this. He was happy to keep pushing on against her in light of that, knowing he head total control of this situation and that with each lick he was pushing her harder, straining her limits and challenging Tonks with the wickedness and the primal fever of his attention. He felt strong and wicked in the chance to challenge her, knowing she was giving up deeper and burning hotter as she let that feeling guide her. There was something strangely enticing about being able to hold a woman down and eat her mouth. rocking her world and showing off the wicked, shameless truth of his lust.

Tonks didn't want to say aloud that what Harry was doing to her did genuinely light her body up with a pleasure wilder than she felt like she was in a position to resist. The truth was, she needed this pleasure. Craved it. Her entire body trembled as she gave up deeper to him, accepting through passivity every greedy, forward shove of his imposing hungers upon her. Tonks wanted to be stronger. Wanted to be firmer. She melted under his touch as she let Harry provide the fantasy she absolutely did not want or expect to feel coming from Harry of all people. It was insane, but she was stuck here.

As much as Harry wanted to keep eating her pussy, he found himself unable to keep his hands off of Tonks's ass, groping and squeezing at the perky cheeks, and he found himself overwhelmed with the desire to give up completely. He decided to take an insane shot, turning her swiftly around and making her slump down, bent forward over the table now as he dove in harder at her pussy briefly, but then licked up higher. He spread her cheeks apart and licked further along, burying his face into her ass and winding up with the most shameless and wild of indulgences, feverish in his desire now to see her completely unravel under his touch.

"Are y--oh fuck!" Tonks wasn't sure how to feel at all about Harry's tongue suddenly paying attention to her ass hole, feeling it slither and areas against her hole with a forward, feverish pleasure that how hit even stronger still. Tonks wasn't sure how to handle any of what was hitting her, but she did become just a little more helpless as she leaned over the feverish commotion, hands fumbling blindly about in a show of utter confusion. She wasn't able to stand up for herself here, struggling harder and needing to do something to stand up for herself while unable to do anything of the sort. Her entire body quivered with this throbbing, senseless heat, and the pleasure was only getting worse and worse for her with each dawning second of heat.

Harry knew he had her where he wanted her. Everything he did in burying his tongue in deep and savouring her body was a chance to keep challenging her, pushing her limits and showing her things he became increasingly certain that Tonks wasn't feeling anywhere else. It made him reckless, hungry, the desire rising inside of him with something that he needed to keep going for more of. He ate her fine ass out and explored the unrelenting depths of pure desire and hunger that continued to rule him, and he knew that Tonks was taking it worse than him, knew he was able to ride high on a power and a pride that he knew would push him further and keep him stronger.

The indecent thrill of being held down and eaten out so thoroughly brought on feelings so much more wilds and intense than could be helped, but in a weird way, she found herself oddly happy to give up to these reckless feelings. Tonks was powerless against this mess, clenching up with the quivering pulse of throbbing, wicked pleasure that ached hotter and hotter inside her, demanding from her way more than she could help and inching her closer toward utter ruin. Her entire body remained clenched up under the aggressive tongue work that pushed her deeper into a state of delirious panic, an ache and a throb that plunged her into an orgasm more powerful and reckless than she could bear.

The orgasm that rocked through Tonks's whole body was overwhelming, an almost unreal rush of pounding, throbbing desire thrilling her to her core, leaving her to tremble and struggle under the weight of the guiltiest pleasure she had ever felt. Her entire body throbbed for more, begging for the release and the merciful release and sense of pleasures that left her shaken, left her body rocked and her head astray with too many emotions to grasp.

"That wasn't right," she whined, still over the table, erratic and confused as she looked over her shoulder toward harry, desperate for some sense and reason to shine through.

But he just brushed that all off, tugging her off of the table and turning her around. She fell to her knees in front of him, forced down and pushed into position, faced now with the oversized threat of Harry's huge cock pushing forward. So confused and unsure how any of this was actually happening, Tonks didn't think about how Harry had her in prime facefuck position, mouth opening to speak up and try to urge him away again, but that only left her vulnerable to the sudden slam of a cock down her throat. Her entire body seized up again in response as she felt him ram his way deep down, every inch of his huge dick burying itself into her, and she was utterly incapable of comprehending this treatment.

"You've got such a pretty, fuckable face," Harry groaned, his hips in wild and erratic motions demanding that Tonks give up to him whatever he wanted, and as she struggled and choked on his oversized cock, she didn't feel any sort of capable of handling him. He laid waste to her, bringing on feverish pulses of heat that only grew more reckless and more ferocious with each slam forward. He seized her bubblegum pink hair and tugged at it for leverage, wanting her to remain helpless in place and taking on his cock as harshly as it came. "And I bet you’ve been craving a treatment like this, haven't you?"

His words brought on awareness that Tonks didn't like at all, particularly for how she had a hand down between her legs, squeezing at her thigh, and even fully realizing that she shouldn't have been, she let her hand slip in deeper, let her fingers slide into her dripping snatch without a sense of care or control. She was thrown by these emotions, knowing they were a problem and that she was overwhelmed by these possibilities, but they inspired an irresistible rush of need and hunger that she wanted to be better than, but just couldn't. It was too much, and in its crazed excesses lay an ugly truth.

She had been craving something like this.

Harry's oral brutality would not let up for a second. His balls smacked against her chin in reckless shows of greed and excitement as he kept up this mess, savouring the power he felt in pushing her limits, making her succumb to him in steadily sinking rushes of emotion and confusion that she just couldn't fight off. He had her weak, confused, compromised by the creeping sense that he was able to control her thoroughly, and with that came a mess of feelings all too ready and too shamelessly upon her. She was baffled, adrift, getting used rougher and drooling all over herself as every confused, shaky twist of pleasure within her body demanded that she keep giving in, that she learn the brutal way what madness she deserved.

Drool dripped onto his balls and down onto her top as she struggled under all this treatment, her body aching and struggling harder, body giving in to deepening spirals of confusion. Fingering herself only made it worse and weirder, her entire body struggling and throbbing as she pumped needy fingers into her greedy snatch, hopelessly giving up to something so strange and so baffling that she didn't really understand how to handle all of it, she simply knew it was coming on too strongly to handle, plunging her into feelings she was lost to. Completely, hopelessly baffled, aflame with aching emotions that she was powerless against. She just went harder, pumping her greedy digits into her desperate hole and falling deeper into a sensation of complete desperation, hopeless emotions and needs that just kept hitting her.

"This is where you really belong," he groaned. 'You're a fucking natural taking my cock, and you're even fingerfucking yourself because you know this is what you need. Does it turn you on to have your throat fucked like this? Or are you turned on by the thought anyone getting up for a midnight snack might see you getting your throat fucked by a huge, teen cock and loving it?' He didn't care what the answer was; he was in firm control regardless of the outcome and had Tonks giving herself up to him regardless, his aggressions rising and his greedy use of her body growing more intense and more desperate as each shameless shove proved what he was capable of, what he needed most.

With a hard groan of pure satisfaction, Harry drew back and let himself go. It was abrupt, and Tonks had no time to deal with the rude shock and fever of suddenly having Harry's cock erupt in her face. The hot streaks of cum erupted with a vigor and a volume that had her drenched, taking it all over her face, hair, and down to her tops as she left her a wreck blasted in his spunk, and the outraged confusion and dizzy panic of it all plunged her into an orgasm more powerful than she could bear. Sher made herself cum with her fingers and gave up to this weird, wanton rush of heat, moaning loudly and falling into a state of aimless heat too grand to be able to deal with.

Harry smirked as he stood there, staring at the spit strands still connecting his cock to her mouth. "Forget about Remus," he told her. "You're my slut now, and first chance I get, I'm going to fuck you so hard you can't walk afterward." He gave her a smack of his cock across her cheek and then walked off, leaving the ragged wreck to slump down to the floor, breathless and drenched in his spunk, legs twitching as guilty arousal lingered in aftershocks through her body. She was too dizzy to even grasp what he said or how he was making her desires become a reality.  
*****************************  
Tonks had done her best to try and avoid Harry the next day, but he was impatient and voracious. He could've taken her off to his room right then and there, fucked her all night. But he wanted to let what he'd done stew a little bit first; when he came back around, he'd be more confident and much more aggressive in his attentions. And they stewed inside of Tonks, who didn't get great sleep as she shivered under the bizarre guilt and tension of trying to figure out what she felt, what reality was. She couldn't be seriously thinking in these ways about Harry, could she?

Harry awaited his first chance to snatch her up come afternoon, and he found it after an Order meeting, catching her right as she slipped into her bedroom as he came up behind her, giving her ass a smack and letting himself in. "Ready to pick up where we left off last night?" he asked, closing and locking the door behind him as he tugged Tonks into kisses. Into fierce, aggressive kisses he left her absolutely no time to deal with, just shoving himself against her and starting to impose his will without restraint. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, and Harry took the utmost joy in imposing himself upon her.

Tonks stumbled back, feeling his grasp keep her in place as Harry made out withy her, as he forced himself back onto her and back to work. She was confused and shaken, not ready for another twisting detour through these emotions, but what could she do to argue against this? Harry’s touch was wicked, wild, driven by a shameless greed and a hunger she wasn't ready to face, and everything inside of her body grew stiff and frustrated, igniting swells of commotion and delirium that she just couldn't deal with. His kiss was possessive and indulgent, fiery in the intention and the effort he paid her.

"We're not doing this again," she groaned, shaking her head feverishly. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I'm not interested. Stay off of me, Harry."

But he just pushed on firmer, shoving his tongue back into her mouth and starting to peel her clothes off of her body, stripping her and finding that didn't actually make much of an argument against him. She let this happen, and she didn't feel good about it, but what other options did she have? She felt stuck here. Frozen in place. Gasping for sense but falling further into a commotion and a fever that she loathed. Her clothes came off steadily, peeled away and bringing Harry greater dominance over her as he pushed her into a position he was more amenable to, one that involved her not wearing anything at all, one that involved her hopeless submission. He wasn't letting go, pushing on stronger and imposing himself, bringing his will crashing down upon her and not controlling the opportunities he craved.

Harry's hands worked to peel her clothes off without much care for what she was doing or how she tried to stand up to this mess, which became a more baffling and wild rush of regret and confusion by the second. There felt like so much to deal with, and Tonks wasn't prepared to face any of it, struggling and aching as her body struggled, shivered, gave in to the creeping sense that she was stuck here with nowhere to go and nothing to do but succumb. She felt like she was just helpless now, giving in deeper to the pleasures accelerating their feverish decline of her focus and her sense, as he began to grope her, as he started winding her up and indulging harder in her body, letting him push her.

Tonks ended up down on all fours on the bed, facing toward a mirror as Harry shoved into her from behind. The sensation of his oversized cock forcing its way into her snug hole was absolutely not something she could have prepared herself for. The huge cock rammed its vicious way into her, and she found herself thrown by the searing panic and sudden fire of getting claimed. She didn't feel prepared for any of this, her entire being clenching up in worry as the hard slams wound up, and nothing could prepare her for what was to follow. Worst of all was that she got to watch her expression twist as the huge shaft forced its way into her. Got to see the way the indecent pleasures played out with a strange form of near-excitement across her face.

Somewhere along the way, Harry had seized Tonks's wand. He muttered a vibration charm through it, and it cracked and fizzled with the uncertainty that a foreign wand usually did, bit it began to buzz, and he rammed the slightly thicker handle end into her ass hole. "You're my fucktoy," he said, pushing it in deep and letting his wound-up hips thrust with punishing fervor into her, subjecting Tonks to the singular expression of his deepest wants, desires he knew he could keep pushing on harder and more wicked with each shove. "Your body belongs to me now, Tonks, and you're going to give me everything I want, got it?'

"Harry, this isn't right," she whined. But for as wrong as it was, her face was plastered with an indecent expression of wild, feverish bliss, and she felt like she was far out of her depths in trying to appeal to him at all, taking the thrusts and enduring this wicked treatment, a mess of helpless fever and pleasure that she just couldn't resist. Not for anything. The pleasure and the hunger was just too strong to be able to fight off, and her head spun with a myriad of sensations of frustrations that just didn't want to stop, slowly encroaching harder upon her, plunging her into a state of delirium so grand and so vicious that she all she really understood was a need for surrender. For submission.

"If it's so wrong, why is your body begging me for more?" His thrusts only hastened as he pushed harder against her. "Your cunt is so tight right now. It's so needy. You crave my cock, and you're doing a fucking terrible job of pretending you're not." He smacked across her ass as he kept pounding on, reckless and hungry, confident that with each slam forward he was just a bit more brutal and shameless in his approach. He had Tonks melting under the shameless throb and fever of his thrusts, able to see her grow weaker and clumsier with each slam forward, and he only had to keep pressing that advantage, keep laying waste to her and proving what he could do.

Tonks wanted to argue with it, and she found herself struggling under feelings that she was lost to, struggling under something that she just needed so sorely. Her body gave in to emotions growing hastier and demanding as she felt herself wanting to just accept this. A defeatist throb of lust refused to be shaken off, and everything Tonks felt kept demanding that she just let go, as much as she wanted to resist it. It was madness, and she wished she was better, stronger, more potent. Her voice spun off away from sense and control, all as the vibrating in her ass kept her buzzing away, and she wasn't sure how this could get any worse.

"Change into your mom," Harry demanded, capable of absolutely making things worse. "Do it now, slut. Change into your mom, let me feel your mom's cunt wrapped around my cock. Do it, or I'll pull out and stop fucking you." The threat should not have landed like it did, but as he smacked her ass again, a strange sense of worry washed over Tonks.

She should have been stronger than this. Should have resisted everything he did and fought off his vulgar demands. He didn't own her, no matter what he did. But, without even fully meaning to, her body shifted. Her hair turned longer and brown, body shifting, taking on a few more years of age, assets growing a bit softer. She was Andromeda Tonks now, and whines of utter panic spilled from her lips as she shifted for Harry's amusement, not sure why she did it and wishing she was better than this, but she had let him make her change, twisting through a shame and a fever too strong to have even the slightest idea how to respond to this mess. She was ashamed, deeply humiliated and whining out in dismay and panic as he continued to ravage her. Every slam forward was a confident show of the desires Harry was capable of, and he inflicted them all upon Tonks without restraint.

"I knew it. Submissive fuckslut. You want my dick so bad that you'll act like your mom if I ask you to." Harry laughed and smacked her ass harder, keeping up his shameless treatment of Tonks's backside, ensuring that she continued to writhe and struggle under the utter lunacy of what he had in mind for her. Tonks remained powerless here, struggling to attain some shred of reason and control while continuing to plunge into a mess of frustration and worry that threatened to unravel her fully. She wished she was better than this, but each step of the way these pleasures just felt too good.

The mirror showed it all. 'Andromeda' wore an expression of molten joy as she got fucked, as Harry's cock brutalized her and flaunted how much control he held over this situation. Over her. Tonks was lost to pleasures too strong to deal with, moaning hotter under this fever and this confusion, wishing she could be better while continuing to burn. All she wanted was sanity, an escape and a chance for mercy. Instead, she fell deeper, lower, groveling with helpless whines before him. Harry kept his control over her, smacking her ass, stuffing her pussy, and she just kept giving in. There didn't seem to be a shred of reason to save her now.

Each thrust stuffed her tight hole full, and Harry was on the war path, savouring the pleasure and the wanton joy of pushing her limits, savouring just how much she was struggling to keep up with him. He continued to wreck her, laying waste to her pussy and admiring the way she struggled and squirmed. Her wand remained jammed up her ass and providing all the harsh treatment he craved, adding on to the pleasure and satisfying a desire to dominate that felt almost too grand to believe. He couldn't be stopped now, recklessly plundering her cunt and using her without restraint. He couldn't believe how easy this was, but took it all as a grand ego boost. He had Tonks hopelessly giving up to his dominance, accepting the supremacy and the fervor of what he was capable of, and all he needed to do was keep pounding away, loving the primal thrills he lorded over her with every shove forward.

When Harry came, he decided he needed to make the vicious most of it. His hips pounded forward and he came inside of her, groaning, "You're such a submissive slut that I think I'm going to try and knock you up."

Two things hit Tonks. First, the realization that due to her cycle, it was a decent possibility that he just had. The second, more crushing sensation, was an orgasm, a climax into the strange, submissive despair of letting Harry rule her like that. She couldn't argue against the idea that that she truly wanted was to let Harry breed her, no matter how wrong it was. She let out the most foggy and helpless noises as she gave in, as her whole body succumbed to emotions and desires she felt lost to, the wanton thrills plunging her deep into dismay and panic. Her head sank low as she felt herself shudder in the twisting, cloying shame of having been completely conquered.

"Change back to normal now, but make your tits bigger, just like I said." Another smack across her ass. Harry refused to play around, but amid this trembling despair, Tonks shifted back as asked, burning with embarrassment and the utter fury of knowing she was helpless here. Harry's dominance kept her doing as she was told, strange and insane as it was. And she did. Tonks changed back into her normal form but with noticeably fuller, rounder breasts. "Good slut." He smacked her ass again, and as he pulled out, his cum began to drip out of her, making her shudder and ache under the confusion and the fever of what he was doing to her. Harry's dominance was thorough and humiliating.

He withdrew the wand from her ass. "You should clean this off first," he said, reaching around front with the wand and shoving it into her mouth, not giving Tonks the time to respond as he rammed it in and began to pump it into her mouth. Her eyes widened, but still she sucked on whatever he put into her mouth, even if it was still vibrating, her body struggling as the weirdness rose and she felt herself lost to this frustration. "Good slut. I ate your ass hole out last night, so if you couldn't even suck your own wand off, I was about to be very cross with you." Adding to his treatment, continued tugs at her hair and smacks across her ass made Tonks feel the weight of his raw dominance and the dismissive, callous treatment he now relished in.

Nothing about this mess felt sensible. No sanity, no restraint. Just the hopeless, quivering desire of a woman losing herself to a hung, verbally callous teenager who finally pulled her wand out and dropped it onto the bed. She let out a shaky gasp, erratic thoughts trying to form into one singular expression of something she might be able to stand up for herself with, but before she could form a thought that sensible and rational, Harry's cock rammed its way into her ass instead. She didn't have time to respond. Didn't have a moment to be calm or controlled, instead shrieking in shock as the meaty prick forced its way into her and just began to ravage her. Shameless, primal motions back and forth wound up hard, providing a chance for Tonks to learn the hard way what pressures she was doomed to give up to now.

"Your body belongs to me," Harry repeated. He was up higher now, hunched over her as he hammered into Tonks's tight ass. "Fuck, this hole is amazing. So tight. I'm going to break it open and leave it so fucking loose. How much do you think you'll b able to handle of my cock?"

"It's so big," she whined. The fact that she wasn't offering up any sort of refusal or argument did not make Tonks happy at all; she felt like she was giving up a lot of reason and sense to that treatment, struggling harder and giving in, succumbing to emotions and frustrations that continued to wind her up and impose their brutality on her. Was she really getting worked up for his pleasure? Really giving up to Harry the sensation and the shame of letting him dominate her? She wasn't eager to consider it, but the pleasures kept hitting, and she wasn't strong enough to argue against the possibilities, which continued to lay waste to her thoughts and her resolve.

"And so is this perfect fucking ass." He kept slapping across her cheeks, making it turn red. "I think I'm going to make you change into so many fucking girls. I'd love to feel how tight Hermione is. And Ginny. Fuck, you could turn into Fleur and worship my cock, I fantasized about that all last year. But I think this form now is the one I like most. Especially now that your tits are big enough to wrap around my cock."

Nothing about the words that Harry said should have made Tonks feel good. They were rude and degrading, driving home the derisive sense that she was completely unable to resist this. Somehow, his words came off like a compliment, and she accepted the words as something welcome, something powerful and baffling that she was able to keep giving up to. There didn't feel like a whole lot of sense to this treatment, but within the idea of bizarre, malformed madness came a welcome thrill, a pleasure she just had to keep accepting. There was no resisting the twisted allure of these emotions, no holding back the idea that what she deserved and craved was to have his cock obliterate her dignity.

But then came the bigger threat of all. "Tonks, are you in there?" Remus was outside the door to the room Tonks had been staying in, knocking on it. Harry laughed as he kept pounding away. He was shameless and wild, Tonks stammering and babbling in confusion as he tried to open the door. It was locked, and just rattled. But there were clearly sounds coming from within. The muted smack of flesh on flesh. "Nymphadora! What's happening? Are you okay?"

The words that ached through her body were so confused and so primal that she didn't know how to even deal with them, but rising up from deep within her chest was an expression of utterly hopeless surrender. "I'm getting fucked by the biggest cock I've ever had!" she shrieked. "I'm doing great. I'm a submissive, horny slut for Harry, and he's about to cum inside of my ass. Go away, Remus, I don't--it's over!" She was a helpless wreck, screaming in bliss.

Remus tried to respond, but a hard groan followed, cutting him off as Harry filled her ass not only with another slam of his cock, but with a load of molten spunk pumping into her bowels, and Tonks came hard, shrieking like a banshee as she came so hard from the anal pounding that she squirted. Her wild howls were powerful enough to drive Remus away, and she felt unable to deal with the same and the confusion of what hit her, a wild rush of emotions she was just hopeless against. Her entire body ached amid the joy of giving in like this, and she felt like she just couldn't face the earnest reality of just how much she had given up, and how good it felt.

It was only in the shaky aftermath, as Harry's pulled out of her now-gaping hole, that Tonks had any sense of just what she had done. "Why did I... No, I need to chase him." She shuffled off of the bed and tried to stumble forward, but her legs gave out from under her. She collapsed with a gasp, and Harry realized what happened before she did. Tonks tried to pull herself up again, but she flopped once more, and that was the time she realized it. "You... you fucked me so hard that..."

"I fucked you so hard you can't walk," Harry said. "Don't feel guilty about leaving him behind. You're getting what you deserve now." He got off of the bed and dragged Tonks back in, but more gently and soothing. He pulled her on top of him, her lazy body collapsing down as he kissed her slower. More confident. He wasn't as aggressive this time in what he wanted, and that only confused Tonks even more, but she found herself overwhelmed by emotions so shaky and primal that she just didn't know how to deal with any of it anymore. Harry's affection became more effective for it; she wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. It made her weaker. More vulnerable.

She let him kiss her. Kissed him back. The strange, aching pleasures that washed now over her were completely overwhelming, demanding from her something strong and wicked more enough to accept this all for what it was. She melted against him, foggily giving up to the pleasure and the frustration of this treatment, a molten shame that she wasn't able to fight against. She had to take it. Had to give up. In a moment of passion, she had just forsaken the budding relationship she had growing with Remus to instead be Harry's plaything, and she had to believe there was a reason for that.

Her ass felt sore, and he gave playful swats across the already red cheeks, making her whine. "You should suck my cock now," he said. "No games here, I promise. Won't fuck your face. Just take it slow, okay? I want to see how well you do at your own pace." He lay back, rawing from her lips and giving her cheek a caress that felt too loving and sweet and soothing for her to know how to deal with these feelings.

This was insanity. Tonks had no idea what to make of Harry's everything, but she felt ready to explore anyway, lowering her body down toward him and embracing possibilities that rose hotter inside of her. Tonks slipped her weary body down his, until she was lying between Harry's legs, staring at the huge cock that left both her holes ruined. Gaping. Wrecked. The mere sight of it after what she had done left her dizzy; the night before, Tonks had been facefucked senseless by it. Now, she was being asked to take it slow and adore it. She didn't know how to feel about that, but her body left her with little clear sense of exactly what she was supposed to do in response to that.

And yet, as she took him into her mouth, everything felt ready. Normal. Waiting. Her whole body lit up with the sensation of ready desire and hunger that she could give up to. Her mouth began to adore his cock with broad, shameless motions, cycles of lust and hunger that pushed her deeper into a limitless sense of commotion and hunger. Tonks found herself simply unable to care about resisting this, unable to hold back the pleasures now ripping through her. Her mouth obediently surrendered to pleasures she was powerless against, and she needed some shred of sense now.

Her head pushed down. She did take it slow. Lazy. It was at once passionately overwhelmed and a slow, careful approach into pleasure. The bizarre line that she walked was utterly baffling, but Tonks was ready to embrace it, no matter how odd it was, her body moving with a sense of acceptance, of forward desire she was happy to let tug her down deeper, devotion and frustration bringing her something beautiful. Her head bobbed, mouth sucking in confident, reverent motions around his cock, wanting to let herself give in.

"That's a good girl," Harry groaned, relaxing back with a smile. "Keep sucking. You're doing great. I love this mouth. I love every part of you. You're the perfect fucktoy." Somehow, his words remained soothing to Tonks, in an insane way. She let it keep warming her over. Let his verbal indulgences keep insulting her, running her down, pushing her into complete surrender, and she just had to keep accepting it, had to let him own her. "I can't wait for a chance to fuck your tits."

Tonks drew back with a dizzy, drooling confusion, a smile more intense than she was ready to show. "After you cum down my throat, you can pin me down and fuck my tits all you want," she whined. "My body is yours. All of it." With that, she shoved her way back down and resumed her hopeless, sloppy cocksucking, unashamed and unafraid, giving up to the desire and the idea that all she really wanted or deserved was to burn. She choked on his cock, happy to give him what he wanted, slobbering and struggling with the utmost pride and excitement. She was lost to the raw, indecent joys of letting go, and she wanted to show Harry how much she craved him now. How much he owned her.

Tonks had the man she'd asked for now, and she may not have ever expected it would be Harry, but if he could give her what she needed, then she'd give him everything he wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
